<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting Stars by Succulentwritings_official</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411141">Counting Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official'>Succulentwritings_official</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, reader is a sugar baby, rick is a bit of a sugar daddy, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes youd wish he'd stay...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stars glitter outside as you trailed your fingers over the forgien cloth that seemed better then any silk or satin on earth. Your body purred at the feeling of chapped lips against the back of your neck, closing your eyes and letting out a sigh that let out any stress or soreness from your body you may have had. Just like every other night like this. </p><p>You think he loved you most. At least he acted like he did. Gave you an apartment away from everything, the ability to go anywhere, do anything you might need at your fingertips whenever you might need it. You truly had everything. Other than him. </p><p>" You're leaving again aren't you...? " you mumble, tugging the blankets up to your nose.</p><p>He sighed low in his chest, exasperation, exhaustion. Sympathy? </p><p>" You know I gotta, babe... " You roll over to look at him and he's already pulling on his sweater. You sit up and gently kiss up the back of his neck and shoulders, wiggling up to press against his back.</p><p>" Don't leave me again... " you say softly and furrow your brows, wrapping your arms around his thin middle. He puts his hand on yours and shakes his head.</p><p>" Id stay if I could, doll you know I would. But I got stuff to do- " </p><p>" Take me with you then " </p><p>He leans his head back and sighs again. It's still unreadable what emotions he's showing, he's always been the best at hiding them.</p><p>" Would I be an asshole if I said I don't want you to come with me? " </p><p>" yeah...But why not anyways? " </p><p>He takes a second as if searching for a real answer. </p><p>" I'll take it if you say you just don't like me- " </p><p>" Babe. Stop. " He said seriously and turned to face you to see tears rolling down your cheeks. Something in his gut turn and he wants to taste alien liquor on his tongue to make it stop or turn for another reason. He lifts your chin and pulls you close, pressing little kisses on your forehead </p><p>" Don't do that. I... " he inhales hard and then exhales " I'll stay. Just for another hour " </p><p>You smile, looking up at him and tug him back down into bed, pressing your body up against him with a pleased little sigh through your nose, a little content smile on your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>